Blood Lad's Love
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. Staz and Bell met each other a year earlier before the start of the series and became boyfriend and girlfriend, and Fuyumi is still human... well, mostly. The three will go on an adventure of fun and mystery while battling strong demons who get in their way as the two girls will also discover a shocking about each other. Lemon. Threesome. Blood and Funny.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Guest!**

A young white skin boy with medium-length black hair, and bright red eyes with dark circles, is sitting in his room of a big apartment with it's own bathroom, bedroom, and a small kitchen of a big building he currently lives in, he seems to be having fun playing his games along with other stuff he got in his room; like mangas, anime shows, even some small figures of fictional characters from either franchise.

"Ah, this is the life I prefer to live on until the day I die, even though being a vampire means I can live longer." The pale boy said with a small smile.

" _My name is Staz and let me tell you a little something about myself: I'm a vampire, you know, the creatures who comes out at night sucking the blood of humans. A Monster. And I'm the very descendant of those monster."_

Then the screen showing the game Staz is playing says 'Incorrect' and 'Try Again' blinking a few times, which made him angry crushing a tissue box.

"Stupid Password!" Staz angered, then quietly calm down.

"Anyway, I love stuff made by humans, especially the ones from Japen. They have my total respect. That's why I can't imagine leaving this place and traveling to the human world and feed on them." Staz said, breaking the forth wall talking to the readers.

"And where is this place?" Staz opened the curtains of his window showing a great view of the city, but not any normal city as there are giant flying monsters around and other freak frightening things.

"This is the Demon World."

"From what I hear-"

"Hey Staz, talking to yourself today, that's weird." A girl said with her head sticking out of a portal, spooking Staz a bit from the suddenly appearing.

"Damn it, Bell, will you stop doing that!" Staz snapped.

"Hahaha, sorry, but it's always funny seeing a mighty Vampire like yourself to be spook like that." Bell laughed as she exits the rest of her body out of the portal.

Bell is a young woman with short blond hair and dark green eyes, and the same age as Staz. She wears an orange shirt with pockets on the front, orange shorts with a purple belt and boots. She's also carry a very large backpack that seems heavy, but to her it's light as a feather. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"You're really something, you know that." Staz said as he got back to playing his game.

"Oh, come on, is that anyway to treat your girlfriend who've come all this way to see how you've been doing. You're so mean!" Bell said playfully acting sad, about to bring out the fake tears as she lays on the bed.

Staz sign, he knows that Bell is pretending to be sad, but he could never resist the act like his heart is telling him to comfort her. He pauses his game and went up to Bell face-to-face, playing right into Bell's hands.

"Yeah, sorry babe." Staz apologized before kissing her on lips and she kiss back. The kiss was getting intense as their legs cuddle together until Staz cellphone rang making them separate.

"Aw, and we were just getting to the good part." Bell winced.

"Hello?" Staz answered the phone.

"Hi, I can have one order blood burger with scary fires and" Staz quickly hang up, feeling angry that someone mistaken his number for a restaurant. The phone rang and his answer.

"Hey Boss, you're up early. That's unusual." The demon guy said.

"Oh, hey Deku, you got the DVD and figure I told you about?" Staz asked.

"Oh, Deku called me to get them for you because he was busy doing other things." Bell mentioned. Staz sweatdrop, wondering why Deku couldn't do it himself.

"Oh, was that Lady Bell just now?" Deku asked sounded curious.

"Yeah, she just came home probably for a little vacation from her treasure hunting busy." Staz said sitting on the edge of the bed and Bell leans on him from behind with her breasts press against his back.

"Hi, everybody!" Bell greeted over the phone. Everyone from the other side of Staz's phone said their hellos for Bell.

"Well, anyway, the reason I call you is because the boys and I have found something interesting." Deku said.

"Really, what is it?" Staz asked.

 **(Outside of Staz Apartment Building)**

Standing outside is Deku. He resembles a stereotypical ogre, very massive with pale skin. He also has pale eyes, no hair, and wears modern-day white jacket, light blue jeans, and a red shirt. He has a strange mark on his forehead and goes to the back of his head.

"You're never going to believe, it's a human, a human woman." Deku smirked looking at the nervous girl being surrounded by other demons.

 **(Back with Staz)**

Staz became shock as his eyes widen of what Deku just said, a real human female who's somehow in the demon world and in his Territory. Staz wonders what human females are like up close and what would their blood taste like, more importantly: what's the latest news on the Dragon Ball series.

Before he could speak again, Bell took the phone from his hand.

"A human woman you say, well, bring her up to our room and we'll decide on what to do with her." Bell said before hanging up.

"Hey… was that okay." Staz asked, worry about having another girl near him.

"Hmm, what, you thought I would be like… the overprotective-jealous girlfriend type. No way." Bell reassured as she peak on Staz's cheek.

"Alright, if you say so, so what's your other reason of being here?" Staz asked, Bell narrow her eyes.

"How'd you know I came here than just coming back home here?" Bell asked.

"Come on, we've known each other for a whole year since we've started dating and I can tell you're a bit tense about something even when you don't show it." Staz stated, Bell may have gone off to who-knows-where whenever she wants to treasure hunt, but Staz have getting to know her pretty well to know that something is on her mind.

"…Yeah, something happened under my nose." Bell said.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Staz asked worry.

"No, I'm fine, it's more like someone stolen something from me." Bell confessed as she clutches her hands.

"That's something, you're usually more careful with your things." Staz said.

"I know and yet some idiot managed to steal it from me!" Bell said motiving her hand into grabbing something. Staz can tell the Bell is really upset about this.

"Hey Staz, you remembered the first time we met?" Bell asked looking out the window while changing the subject.

Staz wonder why is Bell bringing that up.

"When Deku told us about the human woman suddenly showing up in this town; it reminds me of how we met." Bell said looking back on that day.

"Oh yeah, I guess it does. Man, it's been a whole year I still find myself surprise to have a girlfriend like you." Staz admitted.

"You suddenly showed up out of nowhere while freaking out about something." Staz chuckled.

 **(Flashback: 1 year ago)**

Staz is walking around town trying to find a poster of a anime show he was starting to like, looking through trash and empty alleys and on any building it might've stick itself onto.

"Oh man, where is it?" Staz asked himself, freaking out a bit.

"Yo, there you are, Boss!" Deku called out.

"What is it, Deku, another idiot trying to fight me for my turf?" Staz asked.

"No, a girl is here for a request." Deku said moving aside to show Bell with tiny blush dots on her cheeks.

"Oh, hey, I'm Staz, the boss of this city. So, what do you want?" Staz asked, hoping to make it quick so he can get back to finding his missing poster.

"H-Hey, I'm Bell, and I… I…" Bell's face became more fluttered turning red while she pokes her fingers together. She seems to be embarrass about something that she couldn't find the words to say anything.

Bell didn't want to do this, she had hope to come up with another plan, but she couldn't, if she wanted to get out of the situation she's in then she's going to have to do this. She can tell that Staz is getting a little impatient though he remains cool waiting for her to talk. It was now or never.

"Will you PLEASE be my boyfriend!" Bell asked loud as she bows her head down.

Staz and Deku stood there for a couple of second sinking in of what Bell just said and gasp while yelling in shock.

 **(Flashback)**

"That really took me by surprise, I never really thought of much on other things in life like getting a girlfriend and all. And yet, here we are, all because you were trying to get your parents off your back." Staz said.

"Hey, they were really persistence on my daily life and my mom wouldn't shut up about me finding a man." Bell chuckled, circling her finger on Staz's chest.

"Honestly, it was only supposed to be for two weeks, so I can back to my treasure hunting, but we suddenly became really into each other." Bell added. When she asked Staz to be her fake boyfriend just to fool her parents to leaving her alone, she didn't expect to actually fall in love with him.

Bell made a deal for Staz to play along, she would bring stuff from the human world in return which he quickly agreed. They managed to convinced Bell's parents which they should have gone their separate ways, but they didn't because they have this weird feeling for each other and decided to stay together for a little longer until they finally realized their feelings for each other and confessed. Staz never met Bell's parents and she hope that he never has to.

They heard knocking on the door.

"Hey, it's me Deku, I brought the human here!" Deku called out through the door.

"Oh, already, I'll go get her!" Bell said skipping over to the door.

"Ah-wait?!" Staz called out to stop Bell, but it was too late she already open the door.

"(Oh great, what am I going to do? I'm not properly dress for a guest, and I'm not sure if I brushed my teeth this morning!)" Staz mentally panicked.

"Hey Staz, check this out, she's a cutie!" Bell smiled snapping Staz out of his thoughts and turn his sight on the human girl.

She has pale skin and she has purplish blue eyes. Her dark hair is about shoulder length. She has a big bust, about the same cup as Bell's breasts. She seems to be wearing some sort of school uniform.

"(Wow, she is cute!)" Staz thought while blushing.

"Oh, she must've really turn you on if you're blushing like that." Bell smirked pointing at Staz's blushing cheeks, making him snap out of his fantasy.

"H-Hi, I'm Staz Charlie Blood, nice to meet you!" Staz blurted his full name.

"Hahaha, wow, that's something you don't see every day." Bell laughed, she sees the girl looking nervous like something bad is about to happen.

"Hey, don't worry, he's vampire but he's totally friendly and a nice guy once you get to know him. What's your name, I'm Hyrda Bell, you can call me Bell." Bell introduced herself.

"…Fuyumi, Yanagi Fuyumi." Fuyumi said her name.

"Great, why don't we get to know each other, I'll bring out some snacks." Bell said.

As they sit down on the bed, Staz begun to ask some questions like his one of his favorite video games having sequels and Bell ask of how exactly did Fuyumi ended up in the Demon World. Just as Fuyumi was about to answer, Staz cellphone.

"Yeah, what is it? What, territory crasher? No, I can't go, I'm busy! A plant did what? Can't you handle it yourself?" Staz argued over the phone until he hangs up and went back to the girls.

"Um, that phone call sounded like it was important." Fuyumi pointed out.

"Nah, I don't care about guys like that." Staz said.

"Well, let me tell you a little lesson about the Demon World: The world is divided into different territory and each of those territories is ruled by a Boss, which Staz is one of them. If someone comes to take the territory for themselves, they have to fight the Boss and kill him, but no one has been able to defeat my man because he's like super strong and stuff." Bell explained to Fuyumi as she starts to understand most of it.

"Well, I'm still not sure why I'm here in a world of demons, but Staz, I believe the most important is that you go to your friends because they need your help." Fuyumi said looking at Staz with those innocent eyes.

"Oh, she got you there Staz, after all, it is the duty of the Boss to defend his turf." Bell pointed out, she then notices is acting strange now like something is up inside him while he's blushing like crazy and she knows why.

"Hey Staz, go help your friends, I'll keep an eye on Fuyumi, so don't worry." Bell suggested.

"What, you sure?" Staz asked.

"Hey, have you already forgotten about my magic power, I'll make sure we'll be in one piece by the time you get back." Bell stated giving her boyfriend a thumb up.

"Okay, I trust you." Staz signed, giving Bell a quick kiss on the lips then jump out the window.

"So, you were about to tell me how you got here." Bell said sitting next to Fuyumi as she took a cookie from the coffee table.

"Oh, well, I was just doing my usually routine in the morning and there was this black certain that suddenly appeared in my room, I walked through it and here I am." Fuyumi answered, explaining the best she can as Bell began to look serious.

"A black certain, you sure about it?" Bell asked, Fuyumi nodded.

"(So, it just as I suspected, someone used the Black Certain in the Human World, but the question is why?)" Bell thought, getting a strange feeling that Fuyumi here means a sign of new adventures and danger they'll have to face.

Bell is also getting a weird that she met Fuyumi sometime ago but can't remember as Fuyumi feels the same about Bell.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This is an Alternative Universe where Staz and Bell met a year earlier and are a couple, loving each other and all. They've met Fuyumi who somehow found her way into the Demon World by a certain item that was stolen from Bell.**

 **Things are going to be a little different in this story than in the anime as Fuyumi will still be human, but not exactly as you'll see in the next chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Trip to the Human World**

Deku is starting to get worry as some of his buddies are getting beat up by this weird guy with the vicious monster plant, killing them off one or two at a time into pieces and splatting their blood on the ground or the walls whichever. Things aren't looking so good and it'll probably get worse if Staz doesn't show up soon.

"Really, is that all you idiots got? I expected more from the underlings of the Great Vampire Staz!" The weird plant guy insulted as he stands on top of his vicious plant monster winging its vines around crazy.

"Damn, that bastard." Deku grunted, upset that there may not be anything he can do.

Until an explosion burst from behind Deku with a large dust cloud, few seconds later the dust cloud clears up showing the Territory Leader Staz has arrived looking cool and doesn't care much as always while making a cool entrance.

"Boss!" Deku shocked, also happy to see him here.

"Well, well, it appears that the boss has finally shown up. The one whose name is known throughout the East Demon World, the Vampire Staz." The weird plant guy said. As he continues talking Staz just ignores him while being in his own train of thoughts about himself.

"(I always hated it the things about sucking human blood, belonging to nobility, going around in a stupid cape—all of it.)" Staz thought thinking to vampires from the old days are lame and such just get with the time.

Staz starts walking up to the plant guy with the plant monster wanting to get this over with quickly so that he can get back to Bell and Fuyumi.

However, unnoticed to him that one of the little plant monsters is climbing up the building with he and Bell lives probably something bad may happen.

"Be careful with those vines, they'll tear you to sheds if you get too close to them." Deku warned.

"Fine." Staz said walking pass his right-hand man.

Staz walk towards the plant monster as it starts to attack rapid-wildly on him making him bleed and such, although Staz just keeps walking ignoring the pain and sharp attacks from the veins like they're nothing more than bug bites.

"Coming straight at me, are you crazy? I'm gonna rip you to pieces!" The weird demon said laughing manically.

Then Staz stop his advance and he suddenly destroy the vines in one shot, shocking the weird demon dude as he wonders what just happened as he begun to feel scared too.

 **(With Bell and Fuyumi)**

"And that's how I got Deku to wear a maid outfit! Hahahahahahahaha!" Bell laughed crazy after telling Fuyumi a story of her time in the East Demon town.

"Oh my, Deku must've been upset when he found out." Fuyumi said trying not to laugh but couldn't resist letting out some.

"Yeah, he locked himself in his room for a whole week until we were able to calm him down." Bell said before drinking a can of soda.

Fuyumi was enjoying her time with Bell even though she's in the demon world fearing they'll be monsters trying to kill her in cold-blooded, but so far, it's actually a peaceful place once you get pass the vicious demons and all that. And meeting a vampire wasn't so bad too.

Speaking of which.

"Hey Bell, Staz IS a vampire… right?" Fuyumi asked curious.

"Heh, I was wondering when you'll ask me that." Bell said knowing what the human girl is asking for.

"To answer you question: yes, Staz is a vampire but not like the ones from in the old stories, he can eat garlic and walk in the sunlight during no problem. Though the only weakness his has is silver." Bell explained.

"Oh, wow, he sounds amazing!" Fuyumi complimented, thinking Staz is cool.

"Yeah, he sure is and… I don't mind sharing him with you." Bell blurted making Fuyumi gasp of shock.

"Uh, wait, what do you mean share with him?" Fuyumi asked with tiny pink blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You know, have a three-way relationship with him, two girls dating the same guy. I think it sounds fun." Bell said.

"A-are you sure? We just met and well, I don't think I would a good girlfriend." Fuyumi said embarrass.

Truth is, Fuyumi never really been on date before with any guys and they never even see her as a pretty to out her out because most of them think she's boring despite having a great looking body. Fuyumi hardly interact with most people except her friends, and sometimes she is shy.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a terrific second girlfriend for Staz, so as long as you remember that I'm the number one here, got it?" Bell clarified.

"Well, if you say so…" Fuyumi said nervously, pressing her fingers against each other.

"But I think we should talk to Staz about this first." Fuyumi suggested.

"That's fine, I'm sure he'll agree to it." Bell proclaimed as she looks out the window.

"After all, Staz is"

 **(Back with Staz)**

"His own person" Bell said.

Staz is focusing his magic energy inside the weird plant guy's grabbing the heart and squeezing it tight and then clutches his fist as the heart is burst killing the guy from the inside.

" **Heart Constriction: ZIP"**

Everyone started cheering that their boss has won another battle as Staz smiles at his peers trying to look cool and all.

"That was amazing Boss!" Deku commented as he and Staz high-five.

"Yeah, it was no biggie." Staz said.

"You were freaking powerful today too." Deku noticed that Staz was stronger than his previous fights.

"Did you suck on that human girl's blood?" Deku asked, thinking it might be why Staz is stronger than before now.

"No, not yet." Staz answered.

"Oh yeah, I better call Bell to make sure she and Fuyumi are alright." Staz said taking out his phone and start calling for Bell as he starts walking back to his room.

 _RRIIIINNNNGGG RRIIIINNNNGGG_

The ringing kept going on for a few more seconds until it went to the voicemail.

" _What's up, this is Bell. Sorry, can't come to the phone right now because I'm on a treasure hunt or hanging out with my Batman Staz. Leave a message after the beep."_

"That's odd, Bell should've picked up by right." Staz said, getting a bad feeling about this.

"I'm sure it's nothing to be worry about Boss, you know Lady Bell can take care of herself." Deku assured.

Staz didn't say anything for a moment, and then he jump up into the alongside the building heading up the floor where his room is leaving Deku behind. Staz jump on a few small balcony on some floors before making it to his room. When he got there, his eyes widen in shock of seeing his room in a mess with some green goo-like stuff and vines on the floor.

"What the hell… Bell, Fuyumi, are you girls alright? Where are you?" Staz asked calling out see if they are still in the room as he looks around to find them, but so far nothing.

"Damn it, this better be a joke Bell because it ain't funny at all!" Staz shouted.

"Relax, Staz." Bell said as she and Fuyumi suddenly appear in the room thanks to her portal power.

"I think my life just flashed before my eyes." Fuyumi said as it seems she's about to cry.

"Bell, I'm so glad you're safe! I was worry that you didn't answered my call" Staz hugged Bell feeling relief in his heart.

"Sorry, some weird plant monster suddenly showed up out the window and try to eat, but I managed to blow it up with a grenade I always carry with." Bell explained with a little flashback of how it happened.

"Well, the important thing is you and Fuyumi are safe." Staz said to his girlfriend and turn his attention to Fuyumi who's drinking from a bottle.

"Hey, sorry, if you were freak by that. I'm sure it was a bad experience for you." Staz apologized.

"No, no, it's okay. Bell was able to save me, and it was cool when she used her power like that." Fuyumi said.

"Yeah, my Spatial Magic is pretty cool to go wherever you want in an instant without having to worry about traffic on the road and such. It's power I have to my fullest extend!" Bell said proudly pumping out her chest a bit.

"I've gone to one of her treasure hunting adventures a few times and she always find the excitement wherever we go." Staz said remembering the times he joined Bell on her adventures like exploring old ruins, surviving deadly traps, and finding some treasure or relic to sell for a fortune.

"And your soda is great, it sends shivers down my spine, yet I can't help but smile enjoying this!" Fuyumi commented on the bottle that she just finished drinking.

"Oh, thanks, I" Bell stopped herself when she looks at the bottle Fuyumi is holding with a white-blue stripe on it.

Bell suddenly became pale like she life has been suck right out of her body as Staz notice this asking her if she's alright. Then she screams making Staz and Fuyumi jump in shock, and Bell suddenly grabs Fuyumi by the shoulders shaking her rapidly.

"You idiot! Spit it out! Every last drop! Right now!" Bell demanded furiously.

"Hey Bell, calm down. What's got into you?" Staz asked.

"Damn it, do you have any idea of what she just drank?" Bell asked angry.

"Is it bad?" Fuyumi asked, as she walks up to Bell putting her hand on the shoulder. Only to find herself pass right through Bell and Staz.

"Huh?" Fuyumi shocked.

"What the hell, she went right through us." Staz pointed out confuse.

"That's because she drank the Hollow fruit soda." Bell sighed.

"Hollow fruit drink? What the fuck is that?" Staz asked.

"Language!" Fuyumi scolded for using fowl words.

"Now is not the time for that!" Staz stated.

"Apparently, a mad scientist who was studying on ghost with their ability to absorb and utilize multiple types of magic from other demons. So, he wanted to know how to harness that power for himself, after decades of research he was able to create a drink that can give him the power of a ghost with some other traits. However, he never got to tested on himself because strangely his lab exploded destroying all his work and notes. Leaving the only thing that survive was the drink." Bell explained from the stories she heard of the town she once visited.

"I managed to find it under all that rubble a few days ago before coming here." Bell said laying on the bed.

"I see, so in a way Fuyumi has gained ghost power." Staz concluded Bell's explanation.

"Yep, even though she's still human the ghost power is now hers… and I hope to sell in a black market." Bell muttered the last part.

"Aaaahh, guys, help me?!" Fuyumi pleaded for help as she is now floating in the air upside-down while holding her skirt from going down and not revealing her underwear.

"Crap, will she be alright?" Staz asked worry.

"I'm sure she's okay, she'll just to get use to having new demon powers. Anyway, let's go, there's something I want to check out." Bell said walking towards the door.

"Check out what?" Staz asked.

 **(Random Alley Street)**

"WHAAAAT?! Is that what I think it is?" Staz asked shock.

He and the girls are standing in front of the mysterious black curtain that is just standing there in the alley it's barely being seen by anyone who rarely walk by here.

"Yep, this is my Black Curtain. I thought as much when I asked Fuyumi on how she into the Demon World, now I know for sure." Bell said with a seriously look.

"Wait, this is yours?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yeah, it was stolen by some thief who seem to have powerful magic to take from me and it looks like I can't close it myself." Bell said feeling the connection between her and the Black Curtain is severed.

"Hmm, I wonder if any demons stumble upon this and went right through?" Staz asked.

"You want to go to the human world now, do you?" Bell asked, knowing her vampire boyfriend too well.

"YES! All the anime DVDs, video games, limited editions, there all waiting for me to be collected!" Staz blurted honestly in a crazy fanboy way

"My, you weren't kidding when you said that Staz is really crazy about human world's culture." Fuyumi sweated drop seeing Staz like this.

"Yeah, he's totally curious about the human world and that's one of the reason why I love him." Bell mentioned.

"Anyway, I think we should have Fuyumi check if she can go to the human world okay, considering she now has ghost powers." Staz suggested after finishing his fanboy phase.

"Good idea, we can't be certain that if Fuyumi can last long in the human world." Bell said.

"Is it that bad for demons to enter the human world?" Fuyumi asked worry.

"Don't worry about it, com on. We know some who can help check on you." Staz gestured Fuyumi to follow him.

As the three-start walking together, Staz leans closer to Bell and whisper in her ears.

"So, how strong do you think this thief is?" Staz asked.

"I'm not sure, but whoever he is; he's better watch out because he's going to learn the hard of what happens when you steal from Hyrda Bell!" Bell declared pounding her fists together with an angry fire in her eyes.

"She looks scary like she's out for blood." Fuyumi commented.

"If you think she's that scary, you should see her on Halloween." Staz said.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, I did say that Fuyumi will still be human in a way and now she has ghost powers kinda like Danny Phantom;s powers but instead she got it from drinking a soda bottle that was in Bell's backpack. Hope Fuyumi will be able to get the hang of it before things go crazy for her like accidently flying up through buildings and into the sky.**

 **Staz and the girls will make a quick preparation for going to the human world as it's Staz's first time going there. Hopefully, he won't be too crazy upon seeing in the flesh and such.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halloween Party in the Human World!**

Staz, Bell, and Fuyumi are seen standing outside of what appears to be a place with the sign that says "Cafe Third Eye" on the front near the door.

"A cafe?" Fuyumi confused.

"The two owners of this place are the ones were here for, they'll give you the check up we mentioned earlier." Bell explained before everyone heads inside with a bell ringing sound and seeing the place empty.

"Another slow day?" Staz said to the owners.

Standing at the bar cleaning a cup is a young humanoid demon girl with short light purple hair, a third eye on her forehead while wearing a modern day dress. On her shoulder is a smaller demon that resembles a small weasel/squirrel with white and black fur, and a third eye on his forehead.

"Hey, if you're gonna waste my time, beat it." The furry demon said annoy.

"Oh, come on Mamejirou, no need to be so moody." Bell said playfully.

"And look, Miss Cheapstap is back, are you finally gonna pay for your meals this time?" The furry creature now known as Mamejirou asked.

"Now that's rude, haven't I always been your favorite customer?" Bell asked pulling off the innocent act.

"I only like the customers who actually pay before leaving." Mamejirou said.

"Sheesh, you're no fun." Bell dropped the act and place a small bag of money on the counter.

"Just give us two ginger ales and… what kind of drink do you want?" Staz asked Fuyumi was looking around a bit and heard him.

"Well, huh, s-sorry… I just wasn't expecting to go to a cafe of all places." Fuyumi stuttered, feeling nervous of visiting a new place she's never been to before.

"Yeah, a calm-looking cafe in the demon world might be odd to other humans but you'll find we're not so different than others." Bell stated before taking her drink.

"But just remember, you won't be going to the human world as what you once were anymore, you'll be going as a half-demon." Staz reminded the new ghost girl.

"Yes, I know that much, it just how am I going to explain all this to my dad!" Fuyumi freaked out.

"I don't see what the problem is, I barely knew my parents when I was young and Bell here just does whatever she wants." Staz said.

"I think you're missing the point, Staz." Bell said deadpan.

"Hey, hey, did you guys come here to talk about parent issues?" Mamejirou asked while pouring a drink in a glass cup. "Come on now, give me a break." He winced not wanting to deal with this as he slightly pushes the cup for Fuyumi.

Fuyumi gasps of seeing the small demon animal.

"This animal's talking, and not only that, he just poured some soda into a little cup! How cute!" Fuyumi adored as she giggles and squeal a little.

"Oh, and his fur is so fluffy!" Fuyumi said grabbing Mamejirou and rubbing her face on his fur.

"H-hey Staz, who is this chick, anyway?!" Mamejirou asked before feeling suffocated of the girl's hug.

"HAHAHAHAHA?! Oh man, Fuyumi, you're such a riot!" Bell laughed hard for a moment before calming herself down and Staz sat next to her getting his drink.

"Anyway Saty, we actually came here to get this girl check out." Bell revealed the reason they're here, not that the demon girl Saty already knows. She explained to the co-owner about the incident that happened earlier at the apartment all while Fuyumi is still cuddling Mamejirou as he begs her to stop.

"So, you think she can make it, or what?" Staz asked.

"Well, I think we're gonna have to take a look first." Mamejirou said, speaking for Saty since she doesn't talk at all. He free himself from Fuyumi's hold and jumps on top of Saty's head.

"Okay, let's give it a try, then." Mamejirou said before the two owners closes their eyes.

"Exposing everything, and seeing through everything with our third eye." Mamejirou chanted.

"Behold! **The All-Seeing Search Eye!** " He shouted as their eyes glow brightly white.

"What's going on? I've never seen anything like it." Fuyumi freaked out a bit.

"Pretty amazing, right? It'd be reckless to send out a few demons to the human world without being prepared first." Bell explained.

"Okay, from what we can tell; you used to be a full-fledge human, but now you're only half with the demon part being the other half. So, we believe you'll be fine." Mamejioru checked out Fuyumi okay.

"Wow, it's like magic!" Fuyumi excited.

"Of course it is, most demons can do magically powers." Bell informed.

"So, that mean she's good to go?" Staz asked, Saty nodded.

"Great, that means it won't be trouble for us!" Bell excited.

"Huh, you're going to the human world too? Do you need to get something for Staz?" Mamejirou asked.

"Actually, I'm going along with them." Staz answered making the furry one shock.

"Going along? What about your territory?!" Mamejirou asked panicking.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Staz said.

"Are you crazy!"

 **(The Next Day)**

"Well, glad we'll be going." Staz said wearing sunglasses and a hat as he and the girls are standing in front of the Black Curtain.

"Yeah, it was also pretty good when Dek brought in the new recruit Yoshida the Mimic, I think that was his name." Bell recalled the newest member of the gang they met last night.

"Alright, I hope you two enjoy your time in the human world!" Fuyumi smiled.

"I've been there a few times myself though it was only a few errands for Staz." Bell mentioned.

"Come on, let's go already, the collection of anime and manga and all the other cool stuff are waiting for me!" Staz shouted, getting too excited for this trip and jumps into the curtain.

"Huh, should we be worried about him?" Fuyumi asked.

"Don't worry, Staz may seem lazy and a bit strange at times, but there are other times when he does get serious like whenever he set his mind to it there's no stopping him until he sees it through to the end." Bell explained with a warm smile as she place a hand on her breast.

Fuyumi smiles hearing all those kind words from Bell talking about her boyfriend like makes her glad that those two ended up together for the best, although she is also a little embarrassed of Bell's idea on starting a threesome lovers.

Soon, the girls walk into the curtain together stepping right into the human world.

 **(Human World, Fuyumi's Room)**

"Okay, Staz, Bell, welcome to my room." Fuyumi welcomed them as they enter her room.

It seem like a boring room with not much stuff everywhere except that there are a few decorations like bat-shaped streamers and paper ghosts hanging on the wall, and ceiling, and a few jackalope stuffies on the bed.

"(Weird, I feel like I've been here before for some reason.)" Bell thought finding this room to be strangely familiar.

"Wow, never take you to being a monster fan." Bell impressed holding a pillow with a werewolf face on it.

"Not exactly, it just something I do every year on Halloween." Fuyumi clarified.

"Halloween, isn't that one of those human holidays?" Staz asked, he heard something like that though never really learned much about it.

"Yes, it's the day where everyone set some spooky decorations on their houses, wear any kinds of custom whether it's scary or funny whatever you like, doing some special party and at night kids go out trick or treating to houses getting some free candies!" Fuyumi explained happily of the holiday she loves.

"Wow, you're really into this holiday, aren't you?" Bell asked, surprises to see Fuyumi act so exciting right now.

"Of course, it's one of the few fun things my dad would let me do even going to the Halloween party my friend is hosting." Fuyumi mentioned about the party, which made she guess why she said until she finally remember something important.

"OH NO! THE HALLOWEEN PARTY?!" Fuyumi panicked.

"Sheesh, what's gotten into you all the sudden?" Staz asked while spinning a pencil in his fingers he got from Fuyumi's desk.

"I was supposed to help my friend with setting up for the party yesterday for Halloween, but I completely forgot about it when I went to the demon world!" Fuyumi recalled suddenly floating in the air due to her host power reacting to her worrying emotion.

"Okay, okay, let's take a deep breathe here and calm down." Bell comforted Fuyumi.

"Just tell her you got sick or something." Staz suggested a classic lie.

"No, I can't do that, besides, they'll ask my dad which he doesn't know that I was gone for an entire day." Fuyumi worried of how angry her dad will be.

"Don't worry about it, I got a plan." Bell smirked making Fuyumi wonder what kind of plan does Bell have.

 **(Later)**

"So, let me get this straight: you were in such a hurry of your shopping spree that you ended up dragging Fuyumi to help carry your stuff and took her all the way to your house." The man with glasses, Fuyumi's father, summed up all the things Bell just told him.

"Yeah, I was super sorry about that and I could get her home because the train station already close, so I decided to let her stay at my place for the night." Bell lied in the most convincing way.

"Alright, and nothing serious happened there?" Mr. Yanagi asked looking suspiciously at Staz.

"I promise you sir, I've been giving Fuyumi the utmost care to make up for my error and my boyfriend Staz is really a nice guy, he would never do anything to hurt others." Bell reassured pulling her boyfriend close hugging his head on her breast.

"I swear on my life I did not do anything to Fuyumi." Staz oathed lazily but serious.

Mr. Yanagi wasn't convince at first thinking there's more to it than she tells him, but after looking at Fuyumi seeing that she trust them a lot even though they just met yesterday, he can tell that they became good friends. Although that doesn't mean he won't keep his eye on Staz.

"Alright, I'll overlook that you missed school and haven't come home yesterday, and you still go to that party." Mr Yanagi said, happy to see her daughter is the important thing for her.

"Really, thank you dad!" Fuyumi cheered as Bell gives her a thumb up.

"By the way, are you okay carrying that huge backpack everywhere you go?" Mr. Yanagi asked Bell, looking at her bag.

"I asked the same thing when we started dating, she's stronger than she looks." Staz answered as Bell flexes her arm.

"So, Fuyumi, when's the Halloween party?" Bell asked.

"It's tonight at eight o'clock." Fuyumi answered.

"(Perfect, maybe I can investigate on who stole my curtain on this side.)" Bell thought.

Later, Mr. Yanagi left for work and Fuyumi gone to school, Bell and Staz started looking around town to find any leads on the mysterious culprit who stole Bell's Black Curtain. And also for Bell to make sure Staz cause any commotions with him being all fanboy-crazy to literally everything in Japan like the Sun, cars, trains, and some of the stores they visited, Bell couldn't help but chuckles seeing goofy he's being. Unfortunately, they didn't find out anything about the demon coming here to the human world, so they decided to call it quiet and head back to Fuyumi's house thinking on heading for that Halloween party.

The day has ended and the night took over as the three are putting on their own custom for the party.

"I'm really excited about this party, I heard the human phrase it as "spooktacular." Bell said. She now wears a sky-blue tank-top, brown shorts with a black belt, and brown combat boots. She's going a Lara Croft.

"Really, that's an interesting word to put it." Staz commented. He wears a black clothing of shirt, pants, a leather jacket, a fake sword on his back, and cool sunglasses. He is going as Blade, Marvel Vampire Hunter.

"Hey Fuyumi, you ready yet?" Bell asked calling out from outside the room.

"Hold on, I'm just not sure about the custom my friend got me." Fuyumi responded nervously and sounded embarrassed.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Staz said.

"That's what I thought too until I-NO wait, don't come in!" Fuyumi warned but it was late when Staz opens the door and his eyes widen of shock and his face starts blushing.

Fuyumi is dorning a red thin V-shape swimsuit-like outfit with a white neck collar and a yellow bat symbol on the lower part where the pussy is, leaving most of her body expose, and black boots. She's dress as the vampire hero, Vampirella.

"Wow… beautiful..." That was all that came out of Staz's mouth as he stares at her amazes and sexy as Fuyumi tries to cover herself.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were so daring, Fuyumi." Bell teased.

"I-I didn't pick this out, I told you it was my friend and I don't like it!" Fuyumi blushed of embarrassment.

"Really, Staz seem to like it on you and even called you beautiful." Bell blurted on purpose shocking Fuyumi.

"R-realy, you th-think I'm... b-beautiful?" Fuyumi asked stutter.

"YES! ABSOLUTELY!" Staz shouted before calming himself down. "I mean… yeah, you look really great." He complimented nervously.

"Okay, if you like then I guess I can wear this for tonight." Fuyumi changed her mind as her cheeks blushes too.

"(Looks like tonight is going to be fun!)" Bell thought grinned.

Soon, the three made their way to the house of one of Fuyumi's friends welcoming them to the party and glad that Fuyumi brought more people saying about the more the merrier. The party is looking great with the decorations, fogs coming from the fog machine, good music were playing by the DJ of the party, and the food here are decorated in Halloween theme as well making them look spooky and tasty to eat. Everyone is having a great; Staz is talking some boys and girls who are also crazy fans for anime and manga though he does get angry whenever the boys talks about Bell and Fuyumi and told them to back off. Bell is hanging out with Fuyumi and her friends talking about some girl things like boys, fashion, and living to the fullest that kind of thing. The three did some dancing together in the dancefloor and when it came to slow dancing, Bell and Fuyumi took turns in dancing with Staz which he didn't mind. There were a few close calls then Staz nearly used his power on some guys when they tried to flirt with the girl, but Bell beat him to it by giving them a good kick to their dicks.

"Well, Staz, pretty good party, huh?" Bell asked.

"Yeah, this Halloween sure is amazing. I'm surprise the demon world doesn't celebrate this holiday." Staz commented before drinking his soad.

"And I think you're going to like this even more!" Bell said with a sinister smile.

"Bell, what are you up to?" Staz asked, knowing that look on her face. She only responds to him with a wink.

"And now it's time to announce the winner of the Custom Contest!" The DJ said getting everyone's attention as they get excited for this. They wait for the DJ as he takes out an envelope, opening to take out a small piece of paper.

"And the winner is... Fuyumi Yanagi!" DJ announced as a light shines on Fuyumi who gasps of surprise that she won and everyone cheers for her.

The DJ hands her a orange and black color ribbon and she took and wave to everyone nervously as they clap their hands for her.

"Did you do something with the votes?" Staz asked, suspecting it was Bell's doing.

"Just repaying her for showing us a good time here." Bell whispered and kiss Staz on the cheek. He smiles thinking this was it okay and claps for Fuyumi.

This has been the best first Halloween ever!

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Hope you like this Halloween special chapter of Staz and Bell having their first Halloween ever and hope you like Fuyumi being the winner of the custom contest, and hope you like their customs I made them wear.**

 **It sure was a Spooktacular on this Hallo-Day!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Off to see the Wolf Boss**

Fuyumi is seen sleeping peaceful in her bedroom as the sun raises, shining its light through the window to brighten up the darkness to single the new day, she had a fun time at the Halloween party last night with Bell and Staz and her friends there with the dancing then somehow winning the costume. It was the greatest moment of her life and wouldn't forget any of it though she is worried that her friends and others will freak out when they see her having ghost powers since there were a few close calls that her powers activated, Staz and Bell managed to help so that no one would notice.

She is just glad to be home sleeping on her nice soft bed as the sunlight shines on her face forcibly waking her up and see a sleeping Staz with his face very close to hers and smiles thinking he looks cute while asleep then closes her eyes again to sleep for a few more minutes.

Then her eyes snapped open with the sounds of glass shattering in the background upon realizing what is happening right now seeing Staz again and feeling her arms wraps around his torso as her face is turning light-red.

Staz slowly opens his eyes thought barely as he is still sleepy.

"Morning"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Fuyumi screamed as she jumps off the bed throwing the sheets up and slams herself against the wall on her back.

Staz sits confused of what was all that about until he realizes that he and Fuyumi were sleeping together, and she thought we did something last night as his face turns red too.

"No, no, no, no, wait, it's not what it looks like!" Staz said waving his hands side-to-side as he feels embarrass for this.

"Wh-what are you doing in my room and why were sleeping in my bed with me?" Fuyumi asked freaking out.

"Oh, come on, don't you remember? We left the party at midnight and came home tired, you offered to let us sleep in your room since you didn't have any guest room." Staz explained.

Fuyumi begins to remember everything Staz has said, including pulling out a sleeping bag that she offered to Staz as Bell slept with her on the bed. She the sleeping bag on the floor right next to the bed like last night. She also realized that she is still wearing her pajamas and Staz with the clothes she found from her father that would fit him.

"And as for why I'm on the bed, it was probably Bell playing some prank or something, she always did like to get a good laugh sometimes." Staz said, recalling the time bucket on the door trick she planted for him.

"Oh, speaking of Bell, I don't see her." Fuyumi looked around the room no sign of her.

"I think she went off to the find the guy who took her Black Curtain and put me here in her place so that you wouldn't feel lonely." Staz said.

"Oh, I hope she's okay." Fuyumi worried for Bell's safety.

"Don't worry, like I said to your dad she's a lot stronger than she looks, so we wouldn't need to worry." Staz said, confident that Bell can take care of herself.

Fuyumi felt a little calm knowing that she was raised in the demon world like Staz and have gone off treasure hunting probably to some dangerous places and carrying the huge backpack around meaning she'll be okay on her own. But there is this strange feeling she's been getting ever since Bell first step into her room yesterday, it was almost like she was here in this room before and met her, but she couldn't understand why or remember meeting her. She'll probably ask Bell about it when she gets back from her investigation.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Bell announced sticking her head out of a portal in the room which made Fuyumi jumps a bit.

"Morning, Bell." Staz greeted with a kiss on the lips and Bell kissed him back.

"Hope you two had a good morning." Bell teased, making the two blushes of this morning.

"Why exactly did you do that?" Fuyumi asked.

"I just thought you would like to get close to Staz, I did tell you that I wouldn't mind sharing him." Bell winked, which made Fuyumi blushes more.

"(Hmm, there's something more to this. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that Bell and Fuyumi share a connection somehow.)" Staz thought.

"So, did you manage to find out anything about the thief?" Staz asked, thinking he'll worry about it later.

"No good, my source didn't know anything about a demon coming into the human world." Bell answered sitting on the bed.

"Seriously, I thought he would at least have something for you." Staz surprised that Bell's informer didn't have anything for her.

"He did sense some demonic energy, but it was only faint so there's no real way to know for sure." Bell said.

"Wait, you mean there's a demon here?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yep, don't worry though he's a nice guy like Staz and his friends back at his territory." Bell said.

"Oh, well, what does this demon do exactly?" Fuyumi asked.

"How about I show you his place, we can also get you some new style for your wardrobe." Bell suggested.

"New style?" Fuyumi confused.

"But wait, don't you have to go to school and stuff?" Staz asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that, today is Saturday so I'm free." Fuyumi mentioned.

"Cool, then let's go!" Bell cheered, then her stomach started growling loud causing her to blush.

"Hehe, how about we get ourselves breakfast first?" Fuyumi giggled. Something tells her that this is going to be an interesting day.

 **(Later)**

Bell opens a portal inside a small building as she, Staz, and Fuyumi came through one by one until they all together in one place.

"Okay, here we are!" Bell announced.

Fuyumi looks around seeing all sorts of clothes in shelves and on display.

"Wait, this is where your friend lives, this more like a clothing store." Fuyumi confused.

"That because it is, honey." A deep manly voice said.

The owner of the store is a demon man with tan skin, blonde hair, purple japer tank-top, black pants, gold and silver rings on his fingers, and two small pointy horns on his head. He even his finger nails painted purple.

"Hey there, Maco, I brought someone for you to meet." Bell gestured to Fuyumi.

"Uh, hello, I'm Fuyumi Yanagi, it's nice to meet you." Fuyumi greeted shy and bows a little.

"My, so you're that cutie with the ghost powers Bell told me about. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Maco the owner of this demon clothing store called Oniqlo." Maco introduced himself.

"Just to make sure, we are still in the human world, right?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yes, this is just a little something I put together wanting to start a little business here, you humans have so much style I wanted to share my own." Maco explained.

"Oh, I see, this is a nice place and the clothes here are cool." Fuyumi complimented.

"Aw, thanks sweetie, at least someone here doesn't just barge in here like a maniac." Maco glared at Staz.

"Hey, I said I was sorry okay!" Staz yelled.

"Huh, did something happen between them?" Fuyumi asked Bell.

"Yeah, I asked Staz to come here to pick up some items for me, but things went a little crazy leading the two to duke it out. Staz, of course, but he ended up trashing the whole place and I had to pay for it." Bell explained.

"By the way, Fuyumi darling, you're not dead, are you?" Maco asked.

"No, I'm definitely alive though I have ghost powers because of the soda I drank by accident." Fuyumi answered.

"Why the question, I already explained this to you this morning." Bell wondered why Maco would ask such a question.

"Sorry, it just reminds me of a book you told about a while back." Maco mentioned, Bell's eyes widen.

"Oh, you mean THAT book I almost forgot about that." Bell remembered.

"Huh, what book are you talking about?" Staz asked.

"Oh, it just a book that show you how to bring the dead back to life called "The Book of Human Resurrection" a while back." Bell said.

"Wait, there's a book on how to bring the dead back to life?" Staz asked shock.

"I wasn't sure if it was real or not though I didn't care, so I sold it." Bell shrugged.

"I don't know, it sounds something that an evildoer would want to raise an undead army." Fuyumi theorized while imagining it.

"Evildoer? What do you think this is, an anime?" Bell asked, finding Fuyumi logic weird.

"Where exactly did you sell this book?" Staz asked.

"Why would you want to know, it's not like we have someone we want to bring back." Bell stated.

"I don't know, my gut is telling me we should go get that book." Staz said with a serious look in his eyes.

This is the first time for Bell that she seen Staz being serious about something that is important like this book, he's usually more into the anime mangas and shows, but apparently this book seem to have caught his attention for some reason.

"I believe it's in the West Demon World, Wolf's territory." Bell recalled the location.

"Oh great… him." Staz grunted.

"Now, come on Staz, you and Wolf are friends that means you should play nice with him." Bell lectured her boyfriend.

"Oh, so Staz's friend is a Boss like him?" Fuyumi asked curious.

"I'll tell you about when we get back to the demon world, but first…" Bell smirked then the next thing that happens is Fuyumi now wearing a dress-like sweater with black lightning bolts and a short skirt, and fake little horns on her head.

"Huh, Bell, what are you doing?" Fuyumi embarrassed of the dress.

"I also said that you need some new style, so might as well do some shopping while we're here." Bell excited.

"Oh, how about a shy-blue shirt?" Maco said with one in his hands.

"This is gonna take a while." Staz sighed.

 **(Café Third Eye)**

In the café, Mamejirou, Deku, Saty, and their new recruit Mimic Yoshida are sharing drinks together as the territory here has become peaceful, especially for the café with no Staz around.

"This is the life, everything is so much peaceful when he's not around." Mamejirou said as he is drunk.

"Even the food here taste better." Mimic commented.

Mimic's natural body has a black, featureless face with pale white eyes. He regularly wears a pale-green hoodie with simple jeans. Right now, he is shapeshifted as Staz.

"Yoshida here is doing a great job, I say let's keep it this way." Mamerjirou suggested as he jumps to the table.

"We can run the place just fine without that idiot around, right, am I right?" Mamerjirou asked.

But Deku didn't say a word as he is looking a little frighten, the furry talking demon-animal wonder what's he looking at and see "Yoshida" glaring at him down.

"Cool, you really capture his inner loser." Mamerjirou laughed, but what he doesn't know is that this is the real Staz.

"It's me…" Staz grabbed him in his hand.

Mamerjioru looks behind him seeing Yoshida in his normal black form with Fuyumi and Bell standing next to him as well.

"Hi!" Bell greeted.

Mamerjirou's expression became scared upon realizing the boss has come back and looking pale.

"So… how was the trip?" Mamerjirou asked, then Staz threw him behind strong smacking the furry guy to a glass and slowly slides down as he groans in pain.

"I know this is sudden, Mamerjirou, but we need you to come with us." Bell said as she gently holds him up.

"Uh, but you guys just got back so where are you going now?" Mamerjirou asked.

"To the Western Demon World, Wolf's territory." Staz answered, causing everyone expect the two girls and Saty to gasps.

 **(Western Demon World)**

"Alright, I'm so excited! Those punks won't know what hit them!" A demon guy with a dark-blue jacket and blue hat said.

"Yeah, you're so going to sow them why you're the top dog here, Boss!" Another demon with blonde hair said.

The guy they are talking is the Territory Boss of the Western Demon World, simply going by Wolf.

Wolf appears be a young teenager with white skin with short white hair, sticking upwards on his head. His eyes are gold, and he is very fit. His most seen outfit is a blue-and-white striped shirt, dark cargo shorts, and a forearm guard. He carries a pipe in his hand as it seems to be his main weapon.

"The punks we're facing won't even make this fight fun, such a waste of my time." Wolf said annoy.

"Come on, Boss, can't just drop everything and not show up. You've been challenged by other Demon who wants to take over your territory, you got to show them you're not afraid of anything!" The blue hat demon said.

"And who knows, may you might find yourself a new rival to test your strength along the way." The blonde demon added.

"Hmm, a new rival, huh?" Wolf looked up at the sky almost staring at the sun having a thought on his head about his one rival.

"I wonder how Staz is doing, would be great if he could come to me and give me a challenge like old times." Wolf said.

What Wolf doesn't know is that Staz is coming to him in an unexpected way.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Staz and the girls are heading off the Western Demon World to meet with the Territory Boss, Wolf who knew Staz for some time before they became Bosses and now enemies to each other. Let see how things will turn out once the two rivals meet and why is Staz so curious about one book, you'll have to wait and see to find out.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Rivalry Fight for a Book!**

"So, Bell, what kind of person or demon Wolf is?" Fuyumi asked curious as she and the couple are standing just out the diner.

"As the name says, Wolf is a werewolf though I heard he's in half but he's still very strong like Staz. He became strong enough to become a Territory Boss of the Western District. He is also Staz long-time friend when they were younger, they even share the same temper." Bell explained.

"Oh, that sounds nice, but it doesn't sound like Staz likes him much." Fuyumi pointed out.

"Yeah, they have a big rivalry when Staz became a Territory Boss and they've been fighting each other since before I met Staz." Bell mentioned.

"Yeah, great story and all… but the hell am I coming along!" Mamerjirou complained as he is being held in Fuyumi's hands with a red collar around his neck.

"I think we need to tighten up that collar." Staz said causing the little furry third-eye guy to panic.

"I just arrange a carriage for you guys." Deku informed.

"Thanks, that'll make the travel a lot faster." Bell cheered.

"Huh, what carriage?" Fuyumi asked then suddenly a little shaking of the ground.

"You're about to see one yourself." Bell said.

"That was faster than I thought." Staz commented.

They look to see two bird-like man are running fast while pulling a carriage behind them and they quickly stop when they arrive to Staz and the others.

"Hatomune Transport is here." Chicken Brother 1 said.

"The best in Demon World travel." Chicken Brother 2 said.

"These guys are one of the fastest demons that will take you any you want to go." Bell explained to Fuyumi.

"Amazing!" Fuyumi said.

"We need you to take us to West Demon World." Staz said as he hands them the money, which causes them to tremble.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot they suck at counting money." Bell remembered groaning a bit.

"Then why can't we just use your portal to get there?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yeah, it kinda slip my mind." Bell said with a funny smile.

"Or more like you're too lazy to do it yourself." Mamerjirou muttered then feel his collar getting tighter by Bell.

"What was that?" Bell asked in anger.

"It's nothing, I said nothing, oh mighty Queen of Treasures!" Mamerjirou choked, hoping it would stop her and it did.

"That's right, and don't you forget it." Bell puffed her cheeks.

After the Chicken Brothers finally finish counting the money Staz gave them, the three along with the furry friend enter the carriage and off they go as the ride becomes a little shaken.

"How do you like the fastest legs in Demon World?" Staz asked Fuyumi, but she didn't answer back as her face becomes sick-looking and covering her mouth with her hand.

"Damn it, I knew I should've just got us there with my portal!" Bell started to remember why she also hates riding the carriage.

"I'm begging you, take off these chains. This chick is about to blow chunks!" Mamerjirou begged as he struggles to get the collar off and Staz lifts him to his face.

"Just concentrate on your job." Staz said, confusing him a bit.

"We'll cross through other territories on our way there and that's where your third eye comes in. I'll need you to find us a route that'll keep us away from other bosses." Staz explained the reason why he brought Mamejirou along.

"Are you kidding, it's not that easy. I need Saty to—" Then Staz lower Mamejirou on Fuyumi's lap as she looks a bit worse.

"AAAAAAHHHH?! No, she's going to hurl! I'll do it, I'll do it, I'll do it!" Mamejirou agreed as he doesn't want his fur being covered in someone else's lunch.

"I had a feeling you would have a change of heart." Staz said.

"After this, Staz, we will be travel through my portals ONLY because I never, ever want to ride in this deathtrap EVER again!" Bell declared.

"Got it, got it, now do your thing." Staz said to Mamejirou.

"Right. The Foreseeing. **Eagle Eye!** " Mamejirou activated his power to search for a route, but he also spotted Wolf and his two friends making him scream.

"What's wrong, stop the carriage! We're gonna crash!" Mamerjirou alerted.

"Hey, the carriage is here!" The blue hat demon pointed.

"Huh, they're not slowing down at all." Blonde-horn demon said.

"Hey! Hit the brakes, would you? We're over here!" Blue hat demon shouted.

Wolf deiced to make the carriage stop in his own way, by jumping toward the carriage and somehow cutting it completely in half with his pipe causing them to go pass between the two shocked demon friends and crash.

However, his instinct is telling him that something is coming behind him and swings his pipe only for Staz carrying Fuyumi in his arms and standing on the pipe with one foot while Wolf keeps it up with one arm.

"It's you." Wolf glared.

"Yeah, long time no see, Wolf-boy." Staz greeted.

"Only you would dare call me by that name, wouldn't Staz the Cherry Blood?!" Wolf grunted as he throws Staz off his pipe.

"Sheesh, did you really have to go overboard like that?" Bell asked as she exit her portal in front of the demon friends.

"No way, is that Treasure Hunter girl of the Eastern district, Bell Hyde!" Blonde-horn demon recognized her.

"Hey, what's up?" Bell waved hello and she paid the Chicken Brothers some money for the damaged carriage.

Wolf and Staz who just gentle put Fuyumi down stare at each other for a second before walking with their fists ready to punch each other in the face, but instead they just accepted the hand of friendship.

"Hey there, Staz, long time no soo." Wolf said.

"You haven't changed a bit." Staz commented.

"Sorry about totaling your ride." Wolf apologized.

"No biggie, you saved me some time." Staz said.

"It seems like they're good friends." Blonde-horn demon said, feeling depress.

"That's because they've known each other longer than you guys." Bell explained.

"No fair, he never acted that way to us, and we totally do everything for that guy." Blue hat demon angered.

"And I see Bell is here too, must be something important." Wolf noticed Bell.

"Yeah, it's about the book I sold here months ago." Bell said.

"A book?" Wolf confused.

"Yeah, the Book of Human Resurrection." Bell mentioned the book's name while comforting Fuyumi who is still recovering from the rough carriage ride.

"You think I sit around reading a book like that?" Wolf asked.

"Guess not, but you are a boss, so just throw your weight around and help me look for it." Staz said.

"Huh, you got to be kidding me?" Wolf asked.

"Look, we just need to make sure nobody is using for something bad, but you won't let us do as we please unless we do something to earn it." Bell shrugged.

"Yep, control the majority of West Demon World, after all." Wolf said.

"Figured as much. So, let's make a deal. The old-fashion way." Staz said, this made Wolf chuckles as he smirks.

"Great, every time we visit Wolf, there's always a contest between them." Bell sighed.

"If I win, you have to go find the book for me." Staz said.

"And what would happen if I win?" Wolf asked, expecting something good from his vampire friend hopefully.

"You can have Bell's backpack." Staz answered quickly.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Bell gasped.

"Think about it, you can store so many stuffs inside and you can even keep the other stuff that's already inside." Staz said.

"Hmm, I think I can find some use for it, not to mention it could be good use for weight training." Wolf smiled, while rubbing his chin.

"H-hold on a minute, there's no way I'm giving up my backpack for anything!" Bell shouted in rage, but the boys ignore her.

"Alright, Staz, you got yourself a deal!" Wolf accepted.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Bell begged.

 **(Later)**

"Damn it, Staz, you better not lose because I will never forgive you if you lose my backpack!" Bell angered as she holds her backpack for dear life.

"Relax, it's only going to be bowling." Staz stated.

"Have ever bowl before?" Fuyumi asked.

"Only a few times, but I'm sure I'll win because me and Wolf are two different types of demons." Staz said with confident.

"You see, I'm the type of demon who uses magic at my opponents' body meaning I attack from a distance while Wolf uses his magic to strengthen his muscles meaning he attacks close-rang. The only thing he can do is throw the ball hoping to strike all the pins down, but I'll use my magic to get an easy strike." Staz explained the difference between him and Wolf.

"That's playing dirty." Mamejirou commented.

"What's important is that I'll win!" Staz smirked.

"You better!" Bell yelled.

"Staz, please at least make it fair for Wolf. I don't like cheaters and I hope you wouldn't be like that." Fuyumi scolded in a cute way, this made Staz flinch a little.

"Fine, I won't use magic is Wolf isn't doing well in bowling." Staz promised with his cheeks blushing.

"Oh, nice one, Fuyumi! Maybe I can ask you to make Staz be nicer to me." Mamejirou laughed, then quickly shut himself up when Staz gave him a death-glare.

They heard a knocking sound from outside seeing Wolf gesturing them that the challenge is ready.

However, when they get there it wasn't a bowling ally like it was originally supposed to be, but instead it's a boxing match.

"Seriously, I thought this was going to be a bowling match? The only thing they have in common are their first and last letters!" Mamejirou freaked out.

"I don't know, sounds pretty close to me." Staz said.

"What are you, stupid? You maybe at a disadvantage here!" Mamejirou warned.

"Don't worry, when it comes to Bell, I make my main goal to make sure she gets what she wants, and that include backpack." Staz stated.

"You know she'll still be mad with you for betting on her backpack." Mamejirou reminded his boss.

"I know, and I think it's about time I give her something she always likes." Staz smiled.

Staz walk out of the locker room heading for the ring, but he got caught by surprise and his face turning red when he saw Bell and Fuyumi wearing a pair of long bunny wars though different clothing. Bell is wearing a shiny two-piece bikini while Fuyumi is wearing a school-style swimsuit.

"Hey Staz, look we're ring girls!" Bell called out and Fuyumi blushes of embarrassment.

"Was this Bell's idea?" Staz asked.

"Yeah, she said this is payback for betting on her backpack." Wolf explained.

"Figures." Staz said, looking at his girlfriend putting out an evil smile.

"Okay, let's do this!" Staz ready himself.

"Bring it!" Wolf excited.

 _DING_

 **(Music-I'm Back (To Rise): Killer Instinct)**

The bell rang and Bell spins around holding a sign that says "Round 1" to begin the match, Wolf makes the first move by charging at Staz with a fast straight punch as Staz dodges it, Wolf didn't end his attack there as he throw more punches at the vampire who dodges and blocks the best he could, but he can feel them being too strong for him to endure for much longer.

Then Staz saw an opening and went in close to Wolf trying to tackle him, but the werewolf boy didn't let himself fall and pushes Staz away.

"I don't know that you're doing planning for that, but you got my chance against me!" Wolf declared as he punched Staz so hard, he fell face-first to the ground.

"Holy Crap! He took him down with one punch!" Mamejirou shocked.

"Staz!" Fuyumi worried for the vampire boy.

"Don't worry, he won't go down so easily." Bell claimed.

"7… 8… 9…" Blue hat demon was about to count the final number until Staz quickly got himself back up.

"Did you enjoy your nap time?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, the floor was surprisingly comfy." Staz joked.

"That's good, because you're going back down!" Wolf proclaimed as he throws more of his strong punches at Staz.

"W-Will Staz really be alright?" Fuyumi asked, feeling like not wanting to watch this match anymore.

"Staz can use his vampire powers on his healing ability, that way he can recover him Wolf's punches though that might be difficult with the pace he's going." Bell explained, seeing the bruises on Staz's arm starting to heal fast.

"But I know my beloved blood sucker has already set up his trap.' Bell mentioned.

"Trap?" Fuyumi confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Mamjirou asked.

"Just watch and see." Bell said simply.

Wolf suddenly appears behind Staz because of his superspeed and punch Staz away to the rope of the ring and charge at him with barrages of punches wanting to see how much magic power Staz can use before knocking his lights out, then he last punch seemly slower than the others for Staz to easily avoid it and walk pass him. The strangest thing is that Wolf is looking tired for some reason.

"Why am I suddenly so exhausted?" Wolf asked himself, it couldn't be from all those punches he's been throwing.

No, it's something else like his strength is being drained from out of his body somehow, that's when he notices a little something on his chest and realize this is Staz work from when he tried to tackle him earlier.

"You… you did this to me with this." Wolf hold out a little fang on his boxing glove.

"So, you finally notice it." Staz smirked.

"You bastard, you've been sucking my magic powers by sticking that thing in me!" Wolf angered as he threw the fang near the girls and Mamejirou.

"Wait, is that a… tooth?" Fuyumi asked and then she realize the truth.

"That's right, it's his **Chew-Chew Drain** technique, it allows Staz to steal Wolf's magic through every punch he throws which is why our vampire boy didn't bother to throw a single punch back because he's been waiting for this moment." Bell explained.

"So that means…" Fuyumi started to understand.

"This match is over!" Staz declared as he uppercuts Wolf high into the air and trapping him in his magic.

" **Payback-Payback"** Staz threw his fist down and Wolf is pulled down to the ring by the force of his magic very hard that made the wolf boy cough up blood.

 **(Music End)**

"Oh yeah, my sweet backpack is saved!" Bell cheered.

"She really loves that backpack, doesn't she?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yep." Mamejirou nodded.

"Got to admit, you definitely gotten stronger than last time." Staz commented.

"Thanks, but I still lose to you, I don't even think I have enough magic to pull my transformation for a few seconds." Wolf panted, admitting defeat. For now.

"Go on, make the announcement!" Bell pushed Fuyumi on the stage despite her protest.

"Well, huh, the… the winner is Staz!" Fuyumi announced and the crowd cheers.

 **(Later)**

"Okay, I found the book, it was under the guy's bed." Bell showed the book.

"Nice work, now let see." Staz opened the book seeing all these weird symbol and characters on them that neither of them can read.

"Does anyone understand any of this?" Staz asked.

"Nope, not a clue." They answered at the same time.

"It'll take forever to figure out what all this means." Mamejirou pointed out.

"Maybe we don't have to, we can just go find the author then get him tell us what all this means." Bell suggested.

"I wonder who did write this?" Staz looked to the end to find the author's name.

And his eyes widen of shock and drop the book, he turns to a pillar.

"Staz, you okay baby?" Bell asked, this is the first time she see Staz being so scared like this.

"There's no way I can ask him… not him! He's a vampire who lives in the Demon World Acroplis."

"Seriously, where only the most elite demons live there!" Bell gasped.

"Yep, his name is Braz D. Blood… and he's my older brother." Staz revealed.

"Brother?!" Bell gasped again.

"Wait, you don't know?" Fuyumi confused.

"No, truth be told I never once met or heard anything about them. Whenever I ask Staz about his family, he would freeze up and change the subject. So, I stop asking him about it." Bell explained.

"Of all demons… of all demons, why did it had to be him?" Staz panicked.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the fight between the bat and wolf because now we're going to see Staz and the girls going to visit the one person in the whole demon world that he had hope to never see again, his older brother Braz D. Blood who is the author of the resurrection book. This will also be Bell's first time of meeting them as she'll find out why Staz is afraid of Braz so much.**

 **Next chapter, Bell is gonna have to help Staz get over is fear with a little "fun" time and she's going to bring Fuyumi into it too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Learning about Staz's Past of his Older Brother**

"So, what exactly is Demon World Acropolis?" Fuyumi asked curious.

"Demon World Acropolis is indeed an exclusive place, only the Demon Kings who conquered every territory are allowed to live there." Mamejirō explained while wearing a fake white mustache and black education hat.

"That's right, they're the royalty who watch over the demon world. Basically, all the rules we have to follow are made their, so it's not exactly a place where punks like us can hang out." Wolf added.

"Damn, I didn't think you used to live in such a place, Staz." Bell surprised that her boyfriend never told her about any of this until now.

"But you should have no problem going there." Wolf stated, Staz just grunts and look away.

"Because you Staz and your family are a vampire demon from an ancient and noble bloodline, so for you it'll be like going home again." Wolf said.

"Y-Yeah, but even with my noble blood I'm out here and unless you've been invited to come it's impossible to get in." Staz mentioned.

"Then just use your puffy chest girlfriend to take you there." Wolf pointed his thumb at Bell.

"Hey, easy with the nickname, you puppy!" Bell offended.

"How am I supposed to face my brother when I'm the one who left?" Staz asked then got grabbed in the neck by Wolf.

"Then face me! What the hell happened to all that talk, huh?" Wolf demanded as he squeeze Staz's neck a little.

"You're the guy who wanted something so badly that you're ready to kill anyone even me, but now I hear you're gonna give up because you're afraid of your brother!" Wolf angered tightening his grip on Staz's neck.

"I can't stand half-ass people like you! You said you're going to do something than do it! Got that, Cherry Blood?" Wolf scolded.

"Yeah, now let go of me." Staz groaned and Wolf release his grip letting him breath.

"And don't call me "Cherry Blood", the name is Staz Charlie Blood." Staz corrected his friend/rival.

"Okay, well I guess it's time we head back to our place before we go to the Demon World Acropolis." Bell opened a portal back to Staz's room.

"Just make sure he does go there." Wolf demanded.

"Got it." Bell promised as she and Fuyumi goes in first before Staz.

"Well, I guess they're gone now." Blue hat Demon said.

"Yeah, I hope they come visit us again." Blonde Demon said.

"Whatever, just go get me some new clothes before we go." Wolf ordered and the two ran off to get Wolf a new set of clothes.

"Wait a fucking minute, they forgot about me!" Mamejirō complained that he was left behind.

 **(Staz's Apartment)**

"Okay, Fuyumi and I are going to take a bath first." Bell said.

"Sure." Staz replied while being in his own mind thinking about meeting his big brother for the first time in years.

Bell and Fuyumi enter inside the large bath tube big enough for three people relaxing in the hot water.

"Hey, Bell?" Fuyumi said.

"You're worried about Staz meeting his big brother, right?" Bell guessed shocking Fuyumi.

"I really don't know about his family since he NEVER likes to talk about it, I figured he must've had a bad history with them though I never expected him to be from the Demon World Acropolis." Bell admitted.

"…I hope Staz can make things right with his brother." Fuyumi worried.

"Don't worry, our man just got scolded by Wolf of all Demons, so he's not going to back down." Bell winked with a thumb up.

Soon, Bell and Fuyumi finished their bath and sit next to Staz on each side seeing him drinking a can of soda and in deep thinking too.

"Hey Staz, they're something I've been meaning to ask you about." Bell said.

"Like what?" Staz asked.

"It's about your magic, when we first met it had an unnatural flow. It's like something's leaking out of a sealed chest." Bell mentioned.

"Really, so your full power is trapped inside a seal!" Fuyumi surprised that seeing him fight wasn't his full power.

"My older brother is the only one with the key to open it." Staz said as he starts explaining all the time he spent with his brother Braz.

 **(Years Ago)**

"Staz." A guy said to a younger Staz.

He has short black hair and circular glasses, along with red eyes like Staz. There are dark circles under his eyes. He has pale white skin and sharp fangs. Almost always, he sports a dramatic red and black robe, along with a dress shirt and black pants.

This is Braz D. (Daniel) Blood, Staz's older brother.

"You have an incredible power, and I'm going to help you unlock all its potential." Braz offered.

Braz stripped Staz into a metal chair with a helmet on his head, believing sending thousands of electric shocks should awaken his little brother's power, but it didn't work. Next Braz made younger Staz spent the next seven days inside a cave full of leeches that are hundreds time their sizes to get "acquaint" with them, though Staz ended up getting hurt really badly. Next Braz try making Staz lay on a big block of ice in the middle of the snowy part of the Demon World. Tying him upside-down hanging on a dead tree for days. Every day has Staz has been through the most brutal ways that Braz claimed it was to "unlock" his true from within claiming that he wanted to help his little brother grow stronger.

"Staz, you have great power within you." Braz said.

 **(Present)**

"Oh my, your own brother has been doing that to do much to help make you stronger!" Fuyumi asked scare of the things Braz has done to Staz back then.

"Wait, I don't get it, why did your brother sealed your power away?" Bell asked.

"Well, it turns out… he was trying to kill me." Staz revealed shocking the girls.

"Studying magic was only a smokescreen for his real objective. He said he was doing research, but he tried to kill me with every strange potions and dangerous experiments he can come up with." Staz explained.

"No, a brother trying to you…!" Fuyumi shocked not wanting to believe a big brother would hurt their little brother like killing him.

"Then one day, he finally came clean." Staz remembered the day Braz sealed away his powers.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Staz, I'm so very pleased that this potion is finally compete. In fact, I'm incredibly relieved." Braz said to the younger Staz sitting on his knees and both his hands tied behind him._

" _With this, it won't be necessary for me to kill you." Braz pointed a gun at Staz and shot the bullet right into the boy's heart._

"And that's when I felt it latch into my heart." Staz said.

" _That single bullet will keep your magic power under control, it will never go away and only I can remove it. It's okay, you're safe now, Staz." Braz smiled creepy and dark as the younger Staz fell on the floor face-first and his blood coming out around him._

"My brother said he wanted to unlock my magic's full potential, but iwas just all a lie. All that time he's been searching for a way to seal my powers." Staz finished explaining.

 **(Flashback End)**

"And to this day, that bullet is still in my heart." Staz placed his hand on his chest where the heart is.

"Man, I this still doesn't make sense. Why would your brother go through all the trouble of making your stronger if he's just going to seal away your powers?" Bell confused.

"Who knows, that guy is like a living mystery book." Staz stated.

"Then you'll just have to go ask him yourself!" Fuyumi yelled a bit while standing up, surprising the demon couple.

"Your brother has a lot to answer for what he put you through, but I also believe he must have a very good reason for sealing your powers away and meeting him face-to-face will provide you all the answers you've been questioning for these past years!" Fuyumi determined emitting a faint white aura around her body.

"Whoa, since when did you start being all loud and proud, Fuyumi?" Bell asked, Fuyumi realizes what she's doing and became embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me after I heard the whole story about you and your brother… I guess I just snapped." Fuyumi stuttered.

Staz looked at Fuyumi thinking she was amazing the way she stands up talking all determined and stuff like that, but he also likes the cute and innocent side too thinking they are what makes Fuyumi special besides her ghost powers. He also believes that she maybe right about getting the answers from Braz of why he's been trying to kill him and just sealed away his magic powers, it was time for Staz to finally start facing his past and go see his brother right now.

"Alright, Bell, get me to Demon World Acropolis." Staz said with a new determination in his eyes.

"(Hmm, looks like Fuyumi did a number on Staz making him so brave all the sudden.)" Bell thought smiled.

"Alright then, let's go!" Bell cheered as she opens the portal to where Braz is.

 **(Demon World Acropolis)**

"Wow, so this is where you used to live. It's a really big castle like in a fairy tale!" Fuyumi amazed of seeing Staz's former home.

"Okay, this is as far as I can take you. From here on, you'll have to go solo." Bell said as she doesn't want to get in trouble for trespassing.

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" F uyumi asked worry.

"It's my past that I got to face on my own, and don't worry I promise I'll come back for both of you." Staz smiled at Fuyumi making her feel at ease.

"Well, I'm off to ask him about the book." Staz started walking toward his family's castle.

"And don't forget to ask him about the bullet!" Bell reminded him.

"Got it!" Staz responded.

"Just be careful in case Bell and I can't come get you!" Fuyumi said.

"I ran away from home once; I remember how to get out on my own." Staz mentioned.

"Okay…" Fuyumi still worried for the vampire boy.

"Hey, have a little faith in Staz, I know he'll come back to us." Bell assured with a confident smile, Fuyumi smiles being cheered up and they both enter the portal back to Staz's apartment.

Staz turns around once seeing both girls are gone with the portal and is quickly jump into a nearby bush, then he moves to other bushes around.

"I'm gonna have to sneak in unnoticed." Staz whispered to himself as he crawls on the ground.

"Getting caught after my brother is one thing, but if "she" fines me now I'm screwed." Staz said knowing one other monster than he fears and hope he doesn't get caught.

Staz looks around finding no one in sight, letting out a sigh of relief thinking the coast is clear. Then suddenly an axe is slammed right in front of him, fearing who that next belongs to he looks up seeing one of his worst fears have found him sooner than expected.

"So, tell me, what are you doing here? You're not welcomed anymore, remember?" The little girl with an axe asked.

She has red hair that is about shoulder length. She wears a mask hiding her whole face with large mittens, padding and armor.

"H-Hey, I missed you… Liz." Staz said nervous and scared of his own little sister.

 **(With Fuyumi and Bell)**

"I'm getting a bad feeling about Staz." Fuyumi said holding her hands.

"Relax, like I said he'll pull through. Now let's play one of his video games, I like the adventuring where you can all sorts of treasure! Which one do you prefer, Fuyumi?" Bell asked, but she got no respond.

"Huh, Fuyumi, I ask-what?" Bell freaked out when Fuyumi's body started going crazy, becoming transparent, solid, or being invisible as the girl herself groans in pain.

"Fuyumi, what's wrong, are you okay!" Bell asked worry.

"I… don't know… my body hurts like something is fighting inside of me." Fuyumi said.

"(Could it be the Hollow fruit drink taking effect on her human body?)" Bell thought asked herself and bite her lower lip.

"Damn it, come on, Fuyumi. We're getting you to a doctor!" Bell opened a portal.

"(I just hope he'll be able to help her.)" Bell thought as she helps Fuyumi on her feet to able to walk at least.

 **(Back with Staz)**

Staz is running for life from his little sister Liz as she tries to kill him with her axe while cutting down some trees along the way.

"Come on, I'm your big brother, remember? Can't you at least hear me out!" Staz begged dodging another axe swing.

"NO!" Liz shouted, calling Staz an embarrassment of the family and claiming that Braz doesn't want to see him anymore. They soon stop for a moment.

"I don't know you anymore, to me you're just some jerk who spit on brother's kindness and ran away." Liz stated.

"Kindness, please, he tried to kill me countless times and sealed my powers away. How is that kindness?" Staz asked in anger.

"It doesn't matter, I've waited for this moment for a long time. To bring Judgement with my own hand." Liz raised her axe slamming it to the ground and a magic circle appears around Staz with a star symbol inside.

"…I'm fucking screwed." Staz scared of knowing what's going to happen next.

"The fact that you have the same blood running through your sins like big brother and I, that is your sin." Liz said as a giant fist with a brass knuckle and red Japanese "Judgement" symbol on it.

" **Judgement Impact"** The giant fist hit Staz right on top of him and the ground beneath him cracked open sending him down.

"(Just great, my brother wants to kill me, and my sister is a total psycho.)" Staz thought.

Liz takes off her mask revealing her little girl face and showing her red eyes, she smiles at her fallen big brother.

"(She holds a privilege position that can only given to noble demons, the prison warden: Liz T. Blood.)"

Liz notice something on the ground next to her feet, being curious she picks it up seeing it's a picture of Staz and Bell together.

"Huh, who is that girl?" Liz wondered.

Staz falls through a big metal structure tunnel with cages and prison cells too.

"(I never thought she would put her own brother in here. The biggest prison in the Demon World and definitely the worst, they call this place Liz's Toy Box.)" Staz thought before falling inside a cannon and being shot right into his own cell.

"I guess… seeing my big brother… is out of the question." Staz groaned with his front side being imprinted to the wall.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, Staz ended up meeting another of his siblings that he hoped that he wouldn't have to which is his little sister Liz who has deep grudge against him and sentence him to prison as she is also the warden. Let's hope Staz will be able to survive the place while Fuyumi is suddenly having trouble with her ghost powers and Bell is taking her to the only doctor who might able to help her.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Liz's Prison Fight for Freedom to Death!**

"Hmm, I suppose I'm just not cut out for making bombs." A demon man said looking at the hole in the ceiling he made from one of his experiments he's been working on.

"Sheesh, were you hoping to blow someone up to examine the body from the inside or what?" Bell joked entering the doctor's office while carrying Fuyumi on her back.

"Guess you're just creepy like that, Franken Stein." Bell said.

Franken resembles the Frankenstein monster, with light grey skin, curly black hair, and a lab coat.

"I wasn't expecting a visit from the Demon World's Eastern District Boss's woman coming in for an appointment." Franken said calmly.

"This is an appointment, but it's not for me, it's for this girl Fuyumi." Bell showed the groaning Fuyumi to the doctor monster.

"Hold on, is that a human girl?" Franken asked shock.

"She is and I need you to look at her." Bell hoped the demon Doctor would know how to help Fuyumi.

 **(With Staz)**

Staz is struggling to bend the bars open with his bare hands, but even with his natural super strength the bars wouldn't bend even for the tiniest centimeters.

"You're wasting your time trying to bend those bars." An inmate said.

"It's impossible to get out of here!" Another inmate proclaimed.

"Give up! Go lift weights or something." Cranky inmate advised poorly.

Even if what these inmates are telling him is true he refuses to give up because he made a promise to Bell and Fuyumi that he would talk to his big brother about the book and remove the bullet inside of him, then he notice something on the wall of his cell.

"Oh look, it's a button that I obviously have no business pushing." Staz pointed at the button, wondering if this is something the prisoners here must do.

"Push it." An inmate urged Staz to push the button.

Staz hesitated at first, gets a bad feeling about this, but his curiosity made him think if this would get him to his big brother and push the button causing an alarming sound to go off as the inmates shouts that Staz is an idiot for pushing it.

" _Prisoner Number 1097639 has pushed the "Challenge" button. Prisoner Number 1097639, please proceed down the hall."_ The wall in Staz's cell opens up showing a dark hallway.

"This place is full of surprises." Staz commented as he walks down the hallway.

"It's been nice knowing ya!"

"Don't drop the soap!" What was that supposed to mean?

He reaches an elevator and go down, once he reach the bottom floor he notice a light up ahead and arrive at a big room with a grassy up hill, two tombstones, and Liz standing at the top between the tombstones.

"What took you so long?" Liz asked sarcastically.

"I should've know." Staz sighed. "Look, stop playing Alcatraz with your big brother like this, it's getting really annoying and you know that."

"Against the power of my magic I'm afraid you're nothing but a helpless peasant of the Demon World. That's all you are, right?" Liz stated.

"Then maybe you shouldn't waste all your fancy magic on a helpless peasant like me." Staz taunted.

"A comeback for everything." Liz said.

"You're one to talk. So, what's the place for? A nice place where the prisoners can go for a picnic?" Staz asked seeing the room is painted like it's the outside.

"No, it's not!" Liz snapped a little before letting out an evil giggle.

"I'll let you in on a little secret: the truth is you can leave this prison any time you want. Just push the little red button and defeat these guys, that's all there is to it." Liz explained and two zombie men burst out of the ground.

"(Great, I knew this would be troublesome with that button.)" Staz thought complained.

"But so far, no has. Spend some time with them and you'll learn you're just like the rest of the scum here." Liz said.

Staz prepare himself in a fighting stance as one of the zombie brothers charge at him with an insane scream, he quickly block a swing-kick while being push back by the force of the kick and look up seeing the second zombie man above diving at him with a punch. Staz clash his fist against the diving punch which causes a small shockwave, Zombie-Man 2 smirks before swings his fist away knocking Staz's fist away too giving Zombie-Man 1 an opening to sweep-kick his feet off the ground and elbow the teenage vampire to crash into a wall. Zombie-Man 2 grabs his brother and threw him toward Staz for Zombie-Man 1 to shoulder strike Staz in the chest like a football making Staz cough out blood.

"(Fuck! These guys are strong!)" Staz thought before he kicked Zombie-Man 2 off.

Staz channel his demonic magic causing an explosion on then zombie brothers getting up in half.

"Wow, he got us." Zombie-Man 2 surprised.

"Not quite!" Zombie-Man 1 smirked and unleash an acid vomit at Staz.

Staz dodges that but suddenly got himself trap in a leg lock by the zombie's lower half and it slams his head to the ground.

"How's that for Zombination!" Zombie-Man 1 said as he lifts Staz up by the leg holding him upside-down.

"What's that? You want to see more, then here you go!" The Zombie Brothers continued beating up Staz brutally as the vampire prisoner struggles to fight back and got knocked out.

"Done and done." Zombie-Man 1 said.

"So, Boss, what do you want us to do with him?" Zombie-Man 2 asked.

"You know the drill, lock him up." Liz ordered and the Zombie Brothers carry Staz back to his cell.

"(Sorry, Bell, Fuyumi, but I think I might die before I can even see by older brother once.)" Staz thought, but he didn't have the eyes to give up.

 **(Doctor Franken Office)**

Franken examine Fuyumi's body and the condition she's in as her body fade transparent and back to solid form like flipping a light switch on and off, over and over again.

"Fascinating, I'm well aware of ghost but if what you're telling about the drink she had is true then it looks like the ghost power is struggling itself to maintain control inside her." Franken stated.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Bell asked.

"As you know, our demon body generates it by absorbing the magical essence that fills the air in the demon world. Each species of demon only produces magic that's specific to their kind, and no others." Franken explained.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with Fuyumi right now?" Bell asked, not understanding this.

"Most humans to this day don't have any magical powers, but your friend here became a half-demon the moment she drank that Hollow fruit soda. Right now, both sides are struggling to adjust to each other as she doesn't have any magic to begin with." Franken answered.

"So, that means the ghost power could end up destroying her if something isn't done about this." Bell worried.

"From the looks of it, it appears the Fuyumi must be willing to accept her new demonic side as a demon or else the ghost power will make her disappear forever." Franken warned making Bell gasps of fear.

"Damn it, I'm glad isn't here right now. He already has enough to worry about." Bell said.

 **(With Staz)**

Staz pressed the Challenge button again which is the 10th time he challenge the zombie brothers and each fights always ended in the same way with them beating the shit out of Staz and throwing him back in his cell, to the inmates and the zombie brother this is getting annoying as the former noble vampire to keep challenging them despite ending up the same way every time. However, Staz was determined to beat those undead bastards no matter what it takes as he made a promise to Bell and Fuyumi that he would come back alive no matter what.

"Huh, you again?" Zombie-Man 1 asked.

"Just shut up and fight!" Staz charged.

 **(With Liz)**

Lis is seen in her little kitchen drinking her hot chocolate while watching a cartoon show.

"Drinking coffee with your mask on?"

Liz gasps knowing that voice and turn to see her older brother Braz, the oldest brother of her and Staz.

"Why do you look so surprise? Is my coming to visit really so unexpected, Liz?" Braz asked.

"Brother! N-No, this is hot coco." Liz corrected him nervously.

"Oh, that's right, you don't like bitter things. Sorry, I had forgotten." Braz apologized as he walks closer to Liz and place a hand on her mask.

"But Liz, that's not the only reason why you look so nervous, is it?" Braz asked, knowing that Liz is hiding something.

Liz told Braz about the intruder coming to Demon World Acropolis, but she made sure not to reveal the intruder is Staz because she was jealous of Braz always paying more attention to him than her.

"If there was an intruder, you could have executed him on the spot, so why use your privilege to incarcerate him without seeking my authorization?" Braz pointed out knowing Liz's power, she can easily killed any intruder who are foolish enough to come to the demonic noble place.

Liz didn't talk as she drinks her hot coco.

"I won't get angry at you, Liz, but there is still something you're hiding from me, isn't there?" Braz asked.

Knowing Braz would probably use his magic to force Liz to talk if he gets mad, she sees that she has no choice but to tell him about Staz.

"Hey Boss, can I talk to you about that new prisoner we've got who" Zombie-Man 1 paused noticing Liz is without her mask and Braz is here as well.

"Oh sorry, did I come at a bad time?" Zombie-Man 2 asked with a nervous chuckle.

"A new prisoner? Do tell." Braz said as he pushes his glasses up a little.

 **(With Bell and Fuyumi)**

"Come on, Fuyumi, you can't this be your end! Are you really that worry about not being fully human again, that your friends and dad back in the human world would no longer accept you?" Bell asked as she hold onto Fuyumi's hand.

"…I-I'm sorry, I guess it has been bothering me for a while… I just didn't want to worry you guys, and the thought of people hating me because of this makes me feel scared." Fuyumi confessed.

"Fuyumi, even if you don't have a place in the human world anymore then why not come live with me and Staz. You seen with your own eyes, despite our scary appearances and weird powers, we demons aren't that different from humans because we each live our own life, and you're the nicest girl I ever met who cares for others even when some aren't human. You became part of our life, Fuyumi, so please don't die!" Bell begged as her tears drip from her eyes to Fuyumi's cheeks.

"Bell?" Fuyumi shocked, she had no idea Bell felt that way and even thinks that Staz would do anything to help save her too.

"Hmm?" Franken noticed that Fuyumi's body is becoming more solid now and the fading isn't going off again.

"(It looks like the girl is starting to accept the power though a little, it's still a good progress.)" Franken thought.

 **(With Staz)**

Staz is seen sitting on the grass with his back against the wall looking up beaten up as Braz looks at him when the zombie brothers and Liz escorted him to the Challenge room.

"This is already the 10th time this turkey has challenged us to a fight." Zombie-Man 1 explained.

"He's such a pain in the ass. Can we just kill him already?" Zombie-Man 2 asked, annoyed of Staz challenging them.

"Brother wait, I can explain." Liz said, but Braz ignore her and points his gun at Staz and shot him twice much to the zombies' shock.

But Staz woke up feeling better despite being shot in the chest, and even more shock that Braz is here too.

"Relax, you're fine. These bullets will allow your magic to recover." Braz revealed.

"By putting two holes in my chest?" Staz asked.

"Don't worry, your vampire blood will heal the wound instantly." Braz said.

"Wait, Vampire blood?" Zombie-Man 2 shocked that the new prisoner is a vampire.

"And what's this stuff about "Brother" he just called him?" Zombie-Man 1 asked, he turns to Liz hoping for some answers, but he flinches upon seeing her getting angry as her eyes are cover by her hair.

"I have missed you, little brother." Braz said.

"Yeah, well, I hope you don't expect me to say the same." Staz mocked a bit as he holds up Book of Human Resurrection for Braz to see.

"That looks like my book." Braz surprised.

"Yeah, the Book of Human Resurrection, you wrote it, didn't you?" Staz asked.

"You want my autograph?" Braz asked.

"No, you dumbass. I want to know what it says and why exactly did you write something like this in the first place, I know you've always been experimenting to do new things and all, but I find this odd that you would be interested in bringing the dead back to life." Staz explained why he wants to know of Braz's involvement with this book.

"You're that curious, and what would I gain if I told you why I wrote that book?" Braz asked.

"Give me a break." Staz sighed.

"Are you trying to bring back a human, a woman?" Braz asked again.

"First off, it's none of your business and second, she's not even dead." Staz blurted out.

"So, it is a woman, a live one for that. Is she is virgin?" Braz asked.

"SHUT UP, YOU JERK?!" Staz snapped with his face slightly turning red.

As the brothers continue to talk, Liz saw Braz's expression being happy when talking to Staz and thought that he's never been this happy when it's with her, her angry reached its breaking point when the zombie brothers said that the brothers must've gotten along so well as they never seen Lord Braz laugh like that before.

Liz unleash her magic burning the zombie brothers into nothing but skeletons as they realize not to say anything about Braz and Staz together.

"What's wrong, Liz? Why did you burn the zombies like that?" Braz asked.

"Staz couldn't do that, but I beat the zombies easily. I refuse to accept that Staz is a noble demon. He's too weak to be one of us." Liz pointed out.

"(Even though I did grow stronger over the years, my power is nowhere near my own little sister.)" Staz thought admitted that much.

"You're wrong about that, Liz. Our brother, Staz, is both a noble demon and a pure-blooded vampire. Nothing will ever alter that and will always be YOUR older brother." Braz stated.

"No! I'm more useful to you, not him." Liz unleashed her magic aura in the form two giant purple axes. "I'm better than him in every way."

"I'm sorry, little sister, but you're mistaken." Braz said.

"Why are you always like that, brother?" Liz shouted as her aura-axes launch toward Staz and Braz who blocks them easily with a magic shield.

"You've always done it… treating him better than me." Liz fell on her knees as her aura axe vanished.

"I thought you would pay more attention to me after Staz ran away, but instead you look through his old photo album and check up on you through a mail order crystal ball. He doesn't even care about me." Liz cried.

"But I do care." Braz said.

"No, you don't, you can't even remember I don't like coffee." Liz recalled that earlier moment.

"I already apologize for it." Braz mentioned.

"Sheesh, you're real something, you know that." Staz commented, knowing that Liz went through the trouble of putting him in his prison over pity jealousy.

"Shut up, you don't know how I feel." Liz angered.

"And you don't know how I feel either, so I guess that makes us even." Staz said confusing Liz a bit.

"Anyway, asking you about the book is actually half the reason why I wanted to come see you." Staz revealed.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Braz asked with a smirk. That made Staz gulp, but he calms himself down.

"I want you to remove this bullet inside me." Staz said.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It looks like Fuyumi is gonna be okay with some of Bell's encouragement which was a touching moment, but the girls won't feel relax just yet as something dangerous is about to come and hopefully Braz will agree to remove the magic bullet in order to battle this danger.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
